The present invention generally relates to a golf cart and more particularly to one which has improvements in many respects including the grip, the grip-supporting-rod and its fixing seat, the upper-fixing member for a golf bag, the collapsible cart frame and the fastening means of the wheels.
Conventional golf carts have the following disadvantages:
1. The known grip-supporting-rod for a golf cart is unadjustable so that the inclination of the grip-supporting-rod is fixed. However, since each golfer has his own height and arm length, the fixed inclination of the grip-supporting-rod is by no means practical for use.
2. The control components of the known collapsible frame for a golf cart usually are mounted to the external portion of the golf cart. However, such an arrangement may easily hurt the golfer when he intends to collapse the cart. In addition, the slidable elements, such as a sleeve and the like, are loosely mounted to the supporting rod to be able to slide therealong. However, such an arrangement makes the strength of the structure insufficient so that the elements thereof will be easily damaged.
3. The connection between the wheels and the supporting frame of a known golf cart is complicated so that its assembly and disassembly will be difficult. Furthermore, the space required for storing the collapsed golf cart is relatively large.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to obviate and mitigate the aforesaid drawbacks.